Drawing Battle story
Chapter one Nolan and Shawn plopped down on their chairs and faced each other. "What story should we draw today?" asked Nolan. "DOWN WITH CANADA! BWAHAHAHAHHAHA!!" Shawn barked, flailing his arms wildly. "UM, okay..." Nolan said slowly and started drawing. ~*~ "We don't have much time!" "Too bad! We need to get the intel now!" "Intel? Thats lame" "Shut up! we have to look around" *'BOOM'* "Aagh!" "Peanut! are you all right!" "Im fine, T.B", Peanut stammered as she clutched her arm. "Now lets get the intel!", Screamed The Blaze. They Rushed quickly into the base that had a flag with a maple leaf on top. Three gaurds with big cowboy type hats also with maple leaves on them. They instantly tried to stop the two, but T.B had already whipped out his double pistols and shot all three of the gaurds. Then other gaurds came out, and Peanut round house fire kicked them all in the face at once. They had no time to congradulate each other as they ran to the baricaded door. Peanut latched on a small bomb, that soon disintovaporated. The Blaze grabbed the brief case, and the two were off. ~*~ back at headquaters 2:59 PM The Blaze removed his hood and took off his scarf to reveal brown curly hair. Peanut removed her sinister partly destoryed Black helmet to reveal a very attractive face with a few scars and long wavy red hair. They moved to the computer. Located there was a man with his back turned. "Hello Doctor Eel", The blaze said with his deep voice. "Please don't call me that, and stop using that voice, we all know who you are here..." Doctor Eel sighed. He spun around showing a man with Glassess and black hair. He had a black lab coat and white shoes.... the oppostie colors of what a regular doctor would wear. "My name is Nolan" "yeah, i know", The Blaze smirked, using his real voice. "we've got the intel!" Peanut said while handing him the briefcase. Nolan snatched the briefcase fast and put it into his super computer. "So no troubles The Blaze? or should i say Shawn?" Nolan asked smiling. "Penelope got her arm burnt", Shawn said pointing to Peanuts arm. "Shawn!" Peanut angrilly slapped his shoulder "I perfer Peanut! for the last time!" Nolan heard a ping and ran to his computer. Once he got there he snatched the paper that had popped out of the computer. "You guys fix up your injuries, I'll analyze the data", Nolan declared. Shawn and Peanut nodded and then headed for the medic deck. Chapter two "ow, Shawn for the last time a needle isnt going to make my arm better!" Peanut exclaimed while snatching the needle out of Shawn's hand. "Where did you get this anyway?!" "Garrett's got lots of them in his backpack" Shawn replied. "Guys, its worse than we think! The intel said that Canada is working on a nuclear bomb!!", Nolan said walking into the medic deck. "Your kidding me, right?", Shawn said, while scratching the scar on his lip. "No im not, i have the plans right here, but the problem is, i only have part of the plans, so we need you guys to go on another mission into the base.", Nolan said once more. "Yeah lets do thi- ouch", Peanut said grabbing her arm again. "Peanut you are in no condition to go on a mission", Shawn said. Nolan cut in. "Yes indeed, which is why I already got Rugsteek to go on the mission with you!" "No! your kidding me! I told you i don't trust that guy!" "Shawn tell me one time your suspicions about anything were correct." "When i thought Mr. Heredia--" "OK once thats all, now get going, Rugsteek is waiting at the armory." ~*~ "pfft stupid Rugsteek, were going to die because of him, pfft, `~``~`Djharker7 (talk)`~``", Shawn mumbled while walking to the armory. "Oh howdy Shawn! I am so happy to be on a mission with you!" Rugsteek said as Shawn walked in. "Its Admiral Harker, or The Blaze to you Rugsteek!!!" "Ok T.B lets go!" "Grrrrrrr" Chapter three on the wasy to the canadian base 7:00 "Wow arnt the stars awesome Shawn!" "Were on a mission Rugsteek", Shawn was back in his hood and Scarf, and using his deep voice again, "You call me The Blaze out here" "Oh sorry there buddy!" Right as he said that, a explosion boomed from the mountain they were traveling next too. a boulder was heading straight for Shawn, but Shawn blasted a fir ball at it before it came close to him. "We've been spotted!", Shawn exclaimed, "We gotta get the second part of the Intel now!" The two started running down the path Shawn in front shooting down soldiers and gaurds in there path, and Rugsteek was running in the back taking out the ones Shawn may have missed. "Look alive Private Rugsteek, there is a big jump up there you are going to have to be good at to get past!" "I can do it sir! i promise!" Right then Rugsteek saw the isze of the large trench in front of them. The Blaze gracefully did a back flip over it, But Rugsteek was scared, as he jumped, he tripped. He almost made it across. He gripped the side of the trench, unable to lift him self up. "Rugsteek!", Shawn exclaimed when he saw Rugsteek. Shawn ran to him and tried to pull him up. But he was Heavy. "It's ok Shawn, go on without me, i will be fine..." "Im not leaving!" "GO!" Right then Rugsteek knifed the side of Shawn hand making him let go. "Noooooooooo!!!!!!" All Shawn could do, was watch Rugsteek plunge to his death. Chapter four Shawn retreated, there were too many enemies for just one person to handle. "Welcome back Shawn, any casualties?", Nolan said. All Shawn did was throw Rugsteek's dog tag at Nolan. "Oh no..." "He tried to make an impossilbe jump, and he fell to his doom. There were too many Canadian soldiers for one guy to handle. We will have to finish the mission some other time. Somewhere else 11:05 "the mission is a go." "good good" All that were noticable were shadowy figures and a lamp in between them. "So we will sneak in the base while there celebrating Shawn's 17th birthday?" "Yes... indeed" Rugsteek walked into the light. "hehehehehehe" Chapter Five "we need more recruits if this war is to ever be won!", Nolan said. "huh?", Shawn said taking his head phones off. "We need mre recruits, you and peanut are going to have to go find some more." "Yeah my arm is feeling much better too!", Peanut said. So Shawn and Nolan put on there disguises and went out searching for new recruits. The first guy to seem interesting was a guy named Frank, who worked at the circus in Chinook. "Now watch Frank lift heavy things!", Frank said to the crowd. "Hey Penny, i can lift heavy things too", Shawn said while felxing and picking Peanut up with one hand. Almost instantly Peanut slapped him. They sat threw the show watching the strengths and skills of every one there. They were all really interesting. Frank concluded the performance with, "Thank you all for coming, also, for the two Americans who just got tricked!" All of the people in the audience took off masks and put on there maple leaf hats. "Peanut run, i can hold them off", Shawn exclaimed "No! im not gunna let you do that!" "There is no way of Survival Penelope, if we both stay we both die, if one of us stays, one of us lives, now leave now!" Peanut ran away fightinf back tears. Shawn walked towards Frank took out his robot hand and punched him in the kneck. The canadians were all still cheering in the backround, as Shawn was violently beaten. "Child, are you ready to be destroyed?" "Yeah sure, im ready when your ready", Shawn smirked Right then Shawn prepared for a slug in the face or a kneck break. Shawn couldnt die, so he would be ok anyway. But Frank moved over to a gas container, poured gas all over Shawn's face. "I hope you are ready to burn!" He lit a match and placed it on his face. "AhhHhhhhHhhhhHHHh" Chapter six "Ahh Peanut you have returned!", Doctor Eel said. "Shawn!", Peanut said between sobs. "Where is he? well i bet he is ok, he cannot die remember!?1", At that moment Shawn walked into the room. His teeth were all black, one eye was all swelled up, on was ok but red, and the parts of his face that were not red were black and burnt up. "You know after it happens it only hurts if you touch it :D", Shawn said more cheerfull than he should be. "Oh god Someone get Shawn to the medic deck! stat!" "Shawn thank you so much for saving me! if that was me, i wouldnt have been strong enough to survive that!", Peanut said while walking besides Shawn's strectcher. They would have to re-animate him.